En una tarde de otoño
by Sigel
Summary: Quedarse a solas con el padre de tu mejor amiga podría terminar en un desastre, especialmente si tienes un gran crush con él y ni una forma de comunicárselo (universo alterno - age gap - fluff ).


**DISNEY**

● **Disclaimer:** _Phineas y Ferb,_ así como _La ley de Milo Murphy,_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. La autora sólo los utiliza para el mal y la no-zoofilia.

● **Advertencias:** universo alterno, versión humana de Perry el ornitorrinco, OOC a montones, mención de daddy!crush y redacción de una autora próxima a caer muerta de fatiga.

 **En fin, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**

 **oOo**

— **Johnny me envió un mensaje—** principia la castaña, retirándose con estilo el largo cabello del rostro. **—Damon dará una fiesta en el vertedero y…—** exhala con leve fastidio porque su supuesto interlocutor está enfrascado en el proyecto de Ciencias a entregar el día de mañana, un simulador de presión atmosférica.

No es de extrañar, después de todo Perry O. es conocido por su cercana amistad a Phineas y Ferb, dos estudiantes de cursos inferiores que destacan por sus habilidades mecánicas. Además, la fémina está ciertamente acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones gracias a que su padre es profesor de Física práctica en la Universidad del Área Limítrofe.

Se encoge de hombros, tal parece que su destino es estar rodeada de varones aficionados a la ciencia.

Perry, melena verde e insondable mirada, gira el rostro debido al silencio de su usual compañera de pupitre. Ha estado escuchándola todo aquél tiempo y supone que la muchacha busca invitarlo a esa reunión, sin embargo, no le apetece asistir y aguarda que Vannessa lo comprenda y no decida arrebatarle su sombrero para obligarlo a presentarse en la tertulia, como la última vez.

— **Vamos, tienes que socializar un poco—** aconseja la fémina, al tiempo que retira algunas rebabas de plástico de sus prendas oscuras, si bien tampoco presiona a su amigo. Después de todo, Perry ya es considerado bastante "cool" sin necesidad de asistir a los eventos sociales del bachillerato, mas ella teme que termine siendo como su padre, un incompetente social.

No, no odia a su progenitor.

Empero, reconoce que Heinz Doofenshmirtz estaría condenado al aislamiento si no fuese porque ella y su madre suelen hacerle compañía en su extravagante apartamento, digno de un villano de caricaturas. Lugar en el que —cabe destacar— se encuentran ambos jóvenes, debido a la variedad de recursos de la que dispone aquél piso.

"Suerte. Terminaré el proyecto.", el varón forma aquella sentencia con los labios, dado que su compañera no comprende el lenguaje de señas y no tiene otro medio como su móvil o lápiz y papel para comunicarse con ella. Es una suerte que la gótica sea inteligente y perceptiva, así que Perry no tiene por qué repetir su rústica enunciación.

— **Como quieras—** cede la muchacha, avanzando en dirección contraria para tomar unas llaves del tazón cercano a la entrada, **—si oscurece, puedes tomar mi moto para retirarte—** sugiere y arroja el instrumento a su amistad, el cual las aprehende con suma facilidad pues sus reflejos están más que desarrollados.

Acto seguido, la chica le recuerda que Heinz está en casa, trabajando en la comprobación de los trabajos de sus tesistas de doctorado, así que es probable que no aparezca por el resto de la tarde. El muchacho asiente, para después abstraerse debido a un fallo que disminuye la presión interna en el simulador.

Los minutos transcurren, la fémina abandona el lugar y el joven O., el cual gusta de la moda de los 50s, apenas si dedica un fugaz pensamiento al dueño del recinto. Es mejor así, dado que aquél hombre activa sus nervios y torpeza, un asunto al cual el adolescente se niega a brindarle relevancia alguna en su día a día.

Especialmente porque son contadas y breves las ocasiones en las que se encuentran, incluso si Perry es compañero de Vanessa desde el jardín de niños.

Advierte el sonido de pisadas en el pasillo próximo a la sala, por lo que supone el científico se dirige a la cocina en búsqueda de algún bocadillo. Él también comienza a tener hambre, tal vez deba empaquetar el proyecto e ir a casa, en dónde su madrastra seguramente preparó algún platillo mexicano.

— **¡He preparado** _ **strudels**_ **para ustedes, niños!—** exclama de improviso un alegre Doofenshmirtz, lamentándose al poco de su acción cuando el amigo de su princesa le arroja un simulador de presión atmosférica. El impacto da como resultado el deceso de algunos pastelillos y la total destrucción del proyecto de Ciencias del joven.

De inmediato el adulto asume la responsabilidad, por lo que deposita la bandeja de comida en un sillón e inicia a recoger el desastre de migajas y componentes. Y al intentar disculparse utilizando el lenguaje de señas, deja caer una vez más los restos de botellas y tubos torcidos del trabajo de toda una tarde.

— **¿Lo estoy diciendo bien, chico? —** cuestiona sonriente el mayor, mientras utiliza sus dedos para deletrear la frase en lugar de adoptar el método de ideogramas que permite ejemplificar una palabra u oración con un único movimiento. **—He estado repasado en la aplicación que mencionaste… oh, no mencionaste pero sí escribiste… bueno, tú me entiendes, Perry O.**

El mencionado asiente, preguntándose el por qué la ley de Murphy decidió perseguirlo a él en lugar de a Milo, otro de los amigos de Phineas y Ferb.

— **Anda, come uno de mis** _ **strudels,**_ **receta de la abuela ocelote —** exclama el profesor, pasándole la bandeja al muchacho en lo que él termina de recoger las piezas arruinadas. **—Por cierto, ¿te he contado que me criaron los ocelotes?—** pregunta y sonríe porque aquél chico no es como su Vanessa, él siempre le escucha y no sólo por su condición.

Sí, preferiría que Perry O. fuese capaz de responderle en vocablos, mas sus miradas, asentimientos y en ocasiones gestos son más que suficientes.

El joven toma asiento sobre la alfombra, prestando atención al nervioso proceder del científico, a la forma en la cual su garganta se tensa al entonar tan vívidamente sus anécdotas y el cómo fácilmente pasa de una memoria a otra, como si el adulto fuese el conductor de un programa de entretenimiento.

— **¡Listo!—** anuncia una vez que finiquitó su discurso de odio hacia su exitoso hermano y tío de Vannesa, así como terminó de reconstruir el proyecto ajeno en tan sólo unos minutos. **—Tu propuesta inicial era correcta, así que sólo le agregué un botón de autodestrucción porque… ¿qué sería la vida sin un** _ **ctrl+z**_ **de la vida real?**

Ríe un poco, a lo que el joven de gabardina y corbata niega ligeramente con la cabeza para después alzar los brazos con el fin de recibir el simulador. Empero, Doofenshmirtz lo interpreta como una propuesta de abrazo de agradecimiento por parte del muchacho que ha contemplado crecer a la par de su hija.

— **Francis sí que te ha criado bien, Perry O. —** determina el adulto al tiempo que estrecha al confundido adolescente, el cual nunca ha estado tan cerca del científico. Y resulta que _no_ es desagradable en lo más mínimo, pese a la fragancia de pólvora y metal que proviene del mayor, un aroma que ciertamente le queda bastante bien.

Con lentitud el muchacho va correspondiendo el contacto, tan pausadamente que Doofenshmirtz estuvo a un ápice de soltarlo.

Heinz no es cálido, es frío y recio como toda persona proveniente de una salvaje nación y de cerca su piel es todavía más grisácea, al igual que maltrecha. Asimismo, su toque es áspero, probablemente de los callos en sus falanges porque el científico detesta el uso de guantes para interactuar en el laboratorio.

Y aun así, Heinz resulta… _atractivo._

No en similar sentido que Vanessa, cuya belleza es notable hasta para obtusos como Phineas, el cual tardó años en advertir sus sentimientos por Isabella.

 _Simplemente, lo es_.

Al menos para Perry, quien aleja ese pensamiento con tal de no entrar en pánico y romper aquél inesperado momento. Empero, la mala suerte llama a su puerta en la forma de un conocido tono proveniente del móvil del hermano mayor del alcalde; el timbre anuncia una llamada de Peter P, el estudiante estrella del Doctor Doofenshmirtz.

— **Permíteme, Perry O. —** solicita el profesor antes de interrumpir el contacto con el menor y comenzar a dar de vueltas por la habitación, respondiendo las preguntas de su aventajado educando. Mientras tanto, el amigo de Vanessa se dedica a ordenar sus artículos y el simulador para regresar a casa antes de que oscurezca.

Coloca con sumo cuidado el proyecto en uno de los tantos contenedores que Heinz posee en su morada, y está por sellarlo cuando el mayor coloca su mano sobre la ajena.

— **No, ¡hay qué ver una película juntos!—** exclama el ex-esposo de Charlene, **—¡no te lo decía a ti Peter…! —** rebate en cuanto su extrañado alumno le cuestiona al respecto de sus palabras, para después colgar abruptamente. **—Eso fue raro—** puntualiza Doof, juntando sus manos en maquiavélica pose.

Acto seguido, el considerado farmacéutico por todos sus vecinos esclarece que desde hace tiempo tiene ganas de ver un filme. Y a él le gusta comentar las cintas en lugar de sólo sentarse como un zombi a apreciarlas y, dado que Charlene ha estado bastante ocupada y Vanessa también, le gustaría pedirle de favor a Perry O. si acaso podría ver una con él.

Por supuesto, el adolescente no puede negarse.

— **¡Fantástico!—** determina el mayor antes de dirigirse a un viejo mueble que contiene diversas cintas, en antiguos formatos como beta y vhs. Si bien, el Doctor termina escogiendo un moderno disco blu-ray que se titula: _El príncipe feliz_ , una película cuyo título y portada la hacen digna de Disney, pero por algún motivo alerta al adolescente.

Y en cuestión de minutos, Perry reconoce el por qué, dado que la cinta dista de una aventura acerca de magia y amistad, para mostrar el desarrollo y ocaso del romance entre un diligente escritor y su admirador, años menor que él. Ciertamente, antes de ir a casa, pasaría a la de Milo Murphy para devolverle su odiosa fortuna.

 **oOo**

Los _strudels_ son panadería clásica de la cocina germana, y como Drusselstein tiene toques de tal cultura, poh me aproveché. El filme que terminan viendo es la vida de Oscar Wilde y, vamos, no es nada embarazoso en realidad mas Perry es sólo un adolescente con un gran crush por el padre de su amiga, así que sí le llegó xD y Doof, Doof disfrutó de la peli porque ni la veía y le contaba más anécdotas al muchacho que ve como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

So, eso cambiará con el tiempo y un día estarán juntos, para infarto de los señores Monograma :,D. Aunque, claro, esa es otra historia.

 **¡Feliz inicio de semana!**


End file.
